


Hot stuff

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Third Person, Roommates, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance studies, Nita doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot stuff

Namorita stood in the doorway to Vance's room and make a scornful noise.

"Are you ever going to unpack?"

He looked up at her, then at the boxes piled around the room, his clothes and belongings hanging out of them. "Sometime I guess."

"Looks like you're just passing through, haven't even unpacked yet," she said with a small pout. "Anyone would think I was a bad roomie."

He laughed softly and stretched noisily. "Nita, you're a slob, you never clean up after yourself, you talk all the way through movies and you're bossy. But you're still the _best_ roommate I ever had."

Nita rolled her eyes. "Way to make a girl feel special there, Supertights."

He snorted at his old nickname. She wandered into his room and started unpacking a box onto the bed. "What're you doing, Nita?" he said, not looking up from his text book.

"Being nosy."

"Well, quit it."

She wolf-whistled and he turned around with a sigh. She was holding out a pair of slinky black boxers with little red hearts on them. " _Hot stuff_! When do I get to see you model _these_?"


End file.
